


So long, Goodbye.

by Ravens_little_game



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_little_game/pseuds/Ravens_little_game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are born with their death day tattooed over their hearts and when Castiel's day comes he decides to have a fun night. When he wakes up the day after he finds ten years have been added to his numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I appologize for any and all errors for they are all mine and I have no beta.
> 
> Tittle based off of the song So Long, Goodbye by 10 Years. But I'm Not Okay by MCR was playing in my head the whole time I was writing this so.

Castiel was a realist this was something he would say almost forcefully. Knowing you were going to die on your twenty-fourth birthday was just a fact. The faint blue numbers told him so. Their soft glow a reminder of what was to come. Castiel traced his fingers over them lightly as he gazed in the mirror, it looked like he was trying to touch his heart. Perhaps he was. Today was the day, happy birthday Castiel. Turning away from his reflection he went about unplugging his house phone, his fax machine, and unnecessarily his computer.

The first steps to isolating his family were complete. Drawing the blinds shut no one would be able to see into the apartment although Castiel had no idea why he was doing this when he was just going to turn around and leave anyways. People were expected to mope on their death day Castiel refused to. He had just spent the past twenty-four years being good and nice but today just for today he was going to be bold and bad.

Rummaging through his wardrobe Castiel decided to wear his tight fitting black trousers that hugged him in all the best ways. Along with these he slipped on a cerulean v-neck that brought out the intensity of his eyes. Altogether he knew that he looked good but he hoped that it was in a way that didn't bring him a lot of attention. Closing the closet doors Castiel found his reflection once more. His hair was an ungodly mess from running his hands through it so often. The ebony mop onto of his head was to his amusement growing rather long and if he wasn't going to die he would have called his friend Charlie to cut it. Never really great at taming it Castiel picked up his comb and put together what he assumed to be sex hair thinking that it would be appropriate for today. Heading out Castiel put on some shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet, after all what else could a dead man need?

~Deans POV~

Deans job was a simple one, stand around the club look pretty and get people to sell their souls. Dean could do all of that flawlessly and he knew it. With dark blond hair, green eyes that could only be found in dreams accompined by plush lips he was great at his job. This months club was called Hunted and with its dim lights and loud music the name was appropriate. The scents of sweat, alcohol, and sex geared the air as people fell into audacious behaviours. Many patrons would come to feel a deep sense of regret in the morning but none of that was Deans problem.

As the beats to the songs kept getting stronger and the lights flashed even more the deep vibrations of the music could be felt in his bones as he made way towards the bar looking for easy prey. It was on his was when Dean spotted the most unusual soul leaning at the counter telling Meg whatever drink he wanted. Wincing at it's brightness it took a second for Dean to see the person who contained it. If Dean had been human he would have found the man to be beautiful if not ethereal, but alas Dean was not human and he had a job to do.To claim a soul like the one before him would be the same as claiming a promotion. 

Walking towards the human in a way that could only be described as a confidante strut Dean slid next to the human with a charming smile. Gesturing to Meg to let her know he has his mark for the night Deans confidence faultered when the human turned his gaze to look at him. Intense blue eyes stared deeply into green unwavered by the drunken haze that was already starting to ghost over them. With a few words exchanged Dean led Castiel to a secluded booth with a bottle of Vodka to share between them.

Dean to his misfortune did little drinking and more talking as he wormed himself into Castiels thoughts pulling out all of Cas' fears and woes with every shot Dean poured him. The more Cas talked to him the less Dean wanted to take him and that thought burned him. Pushing aside the sliver of humanity that was leaking Dean moved closer to the the drunken mess he had made and breathed softly against Castiel's skin sending small tingles down Cas' skin in ripples. Looking into those damning blue eyes Dean kissed chapped lips that tasted like mint and liquor. He kissed and kissed till hands from both persons started to wander and explore.

When Castiel breathlessly asked to take Dean home he complied with heated kisses. When clothes were tossed across the bedroom and the only thing to be seen in the darkness was Castiel's soft glowing numbers across his chest Dean paused.

~Castiel's POV~

Castiel was drunk and he knew it. The vodka had made sure of that. Castiel was high. Green eyes made sure of it. For awhile Castiel forgot he was going to die and it wasn't until green eyes bored into his numbers that Castiel remembered. In a matter of a few hours he would be dead. Stepping out of Deans orbit he turned to find his shirt in the dark when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the living room that they had paid no attention to. Pushing Cas onto the couch Castiel watched as Dean started to turn lights on illuminating the apartment that would no longer be his in the morning. Dean pulled up a chair from the dinning room and placed it in front of Castiel and promptly sitting down. Their knees touched as there wasn't an inch of space between them.

"I would like to offer you a deal," Dean said calmly.

Castiel stared at him blankly before deciding to indulge him.

"What kind of deal?"

Dean smirked as he gazed into blue eyes. Castiel wished he could read minds for he wanted to know what laid behind those green eyes.

"I'll give you ten more years of your life if you give me your soul."

If Castiel had not been drunk he would have laughed and then sent Dean on his way but he was in fact very drunk and falling deeply. Sadly for Castiel he also did not believe in heaven or hell.

"Okay," Castiel said softly unconsciously leaning closer to Dean.

Dean leaned in the rest of the way caressing Cas' faces softly as he kissed him with what could have been fondness. With that kiss Castiel found himself silently agreeing to an eternity with a man whose green eyes had turned black. If Castiel had noticed maybe he would have panicked but when he woke up in the morning with a pleasantly sore body as his brother pounded frantically Castiel once more saw his reflection. Ten years had been added to his numbers.


End file.
